Another Haninozuka!
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Mitsukuni's parents are split up, and his mother currently lives in New York with the middle Haninozuka child, Natsumi, who is a talented baker and has a certain...taste for dark haired boys with glasses. Despite this, Kyoya can't seem to catch her! And why is there a neko girl following Natsu around all the time?
1. Chapter 1

******Well hello there. I'm Kuronerd. This is my first ouran fic, even though it's been in existence since I first watched the anime. and I have the whole story done for once! And it isn't even a oneshot! Woo! Anyways...I hope you like it, butI think Kyoya is a little OOC, but bear with it please!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Natsumi-sama, your breakfast is going to get cold." A young man in a suit whispered, entering the topmost room of the largest mansion in New York. He spoke to the bed, where a lump under the covers moved slightly.

"Jared, You've known me for two years. You should know that I never eat breakfast." Came a small, tired voice from beneath dark purple silk sheets. Jared sighed.

"Yes ma'am. But your mother insists that you be made breakfast and I warn you when it becomes cold. And she signs my paycheck."

A bright laugh emanated through the large room, and the covers flopped to the side, revealing a girl the age of about 14. Her light brown hair hung around her, the tie from the night before was on her pillow. Jared should have blushed at her skimpy pajamas, consisting of lacy white bra and panties, and a see-through white nightgown, but he'd been faced with this situation so many times over the two years he'd known her to care.

"Aww...Jared-kun doesn't blush for me anymore." Natsumi playfully whined, violet-colored eyes glinting. He rolled his eyes and told her the car would take her to school in ten minutes before leaving.

"Depressing butler." She grumbled, getting up to shower before changing into her uniform.

* * *

"Taokaka, are you sure you know the way back?" Grouchy Man stated worriedly. A small girl, about the age of 12 looked to him in surprise.

"Why wouldn't Tao know? She's been there before, Grouchy Man!" She responded. No one really understood why she spoke in third person, but they just chalked it up to her being too dumb to speak correctly.

"Well, if anyone should bother you or you get lost, don't hesitate to contact me. You have your cell, yes?"

"Of course! Tao always carries her Magic Speaking Box!" To show him, Tao held out the cell phone she'd been given upon her arrival. With a sigh and a warning to be careful, Grouchy Man left in the limo.

Tao pranced about the streets of New York happily, amazed at the amount of people. This was ten times more than that of her village in the Middle East. A pang of longing stuck her heart when she thought of her almost-empty village.

"Oh! Tao likes hot dogs~Nyeow!"

* * *

"Natsu! Come shopping with us today! Vanessa swiped her dad's credit card this morning!" The girl, Vanessa, smiled mischievously and flashed a gold Visa card. Natsumi pretended to think it over before declining politely, giving her usual excuse.

"I'm sorry Lilly. My mother needs me to help her today."

"Again?"

"I'm sorry!" She ran off after smiling at the group of girls. She didn't like to shop, unless books were involved of course.

_Stealing a credit card. How uncool. _Natsu thought to herself, remembering the punishment she had received after merely forgetting her training uniform when still living with her father. Shuddering, she pulled the red box of Pocky from her pocket and placed the tip of one in her mouth.

Natsumi had quickly become bored of America. The shops bored her, the coffee was bad. There were no amusement parks just down the street. The crepes were just terrible. And the _people. _They had to be the worst part.

She sighed involuntarily. Maybe she'd return to her original home in Japan. Her heart ached when her mind pictured her brothers and father, all three of them smiling lovingly at her.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star..._

Groaning at the ringtone that was her mother's, she pulled her cell phone from her bag and answered.

"Yes?"

"Where are you right now Natsumi?" Hoshina's voice was sharp on the other end of the line.

"I believe I'm at the cross on West Hampton and Coral."

"Are you with a boy?"

"No...? Why?"

"Because I had Lillian's mother tell me that her girl saw you talking to someone named Richard."

"Richard Gillian? He's my partner for our chemistry project. Really mother. You must stop being so paranoid." Checking the crosswalk, Natsumi walked quickly across the street and made her way down the sidewalk.

"You know I don't want you frolicking around with American boys! What would your father say?"

"He would be much worse. I'm sorry Oka-san. I just didn't think it was important enough to mention." Hoshina sighed in response as Natsu opened the door to a side-street cafe/bookstore. The bell on the door tinkled lightly, though another girl's ears picked up the sound two blocks away.

* * *

A bell trilled, sending the sound into Tao's large cat ears. Her tail swished in excitement, much to the oddity of her situation. It's true, she was part cat, but this was because of her village's tradition. At birth, select infants are implanted with cat ears and tails. Though many just develop non-working appendages, Tao was one of few whose nerves bonded with the implants. She now had fully-functional cat ears and tail, Which was why she was in New York in the first place.

American soldiers had discovered the Kaka village just two weeks before, and had been surprised at the cat-human hybrids that dwelled there. Tao had volunteered to go with the soldiers, as a form of peace.

"Tao heard bells! Bells bells bells!" She squeaked, skipping in the direction of the sound. When she was almost there, about a block away from the door of the little cafe, she bumped into something. It was a truck.

Not one of those little northerner trucks either. A giant red-neck truck that was black and almost all covered in dried mud, its grill and headlights made it seem as if it was glaring down at Tao.

"H-Hello Mr. Metal Beast! Tao is sorry she ran into you." Tao stuttered, back away from the vehicle. An old, scruffy man walked up to it and got into. When he cut on the engine, it roared at her and she screamed.

"TAO DOES NOT WANT TO BE EATEN!"

* * *

"Thank you Lyal!" Natsu threw over shoulder as she left the cafe. She held a steaming Pumpkin Spice latte in a to-go cup in one hand and a copy of _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelly in the other. The man running the shop yelled goodbye before the door closed.

Just as she turned to go to the park to enjoy her book and drink, someone crashed into her. The latte spilled on the ground, whipped cream splattering around. Natsu yelped as her head hit the ground.

"What the Hell?" She groaned, trying to sit up. Something curled up against her protested her action.

"Please don't let the Metal Beast eat me Coffee Girl!" A little girl's voice whined.

_Coffee Girl? Metal Beast? _Natsu thought. She looked up and saw a big truck pulling slowly out of a parking space and assumed that was the 'Metal Beast'. She sighed and looked at the other girl.

She was small even for twelve, which was the age she looked. She wore a large yellow and orange hoodie and boots. That was all. Gray cat ears were perched in her pure white hair and a matching tail was looped around one leg. The girl looked at Natsu with desperation in her blood-red eyes.

"Uh...it was just a car. It won't eat you." Natsu stuttered. The cat girl looked at her, confused.

"Car? But it-it growled at me!" She whined.

"That was it starting up. Cars aren't living."

The girl seemed to contemplate this before accepting it. She stood and helped Natsu up. The two stood facing each other and Natsumi saw just how small the girl truly was.

"Who are you?"

"Taokaka Bloodedge of The Kaka village!" Taokaka chirped, saluting the other girl. Natsu looked at her weird.

"Natsumi Haninozuka of Japan..." She replied. Even with this weird introduction, both knew somehow that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Devil's Mint Food Cake

_**Chapter 1**_

"Honey-senpai seems more hyper than usual huh Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked during her break. Kyoya glanced at her, then over to Mitsukuni, who was laughing and acting twice as adorable as usual.

"I believe it is because his sister is transferring here next week." The cold boy responded.

"Honey-senpai has a sister?!" All of a sudden, the twins and Tamaki were gathered around them, Honey and Mori still occupied by their customers.

"Yes. Natsumi Haninozuka. Sixteen. Second Year. Her mother, Hoshina, is a famous chef that is known for traditional pastries. She brought Natsumi with her to America for the first half of her first year of high school because she's the heir to the female Haninozuka business." Kyoya read off from his black book.

"Where is she attending now?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"...Lobelia Academy." The boys deadpanned. They stared at Honey, who was just tinkled pink about the news. The others weren't so sure.

"Kyoyaaa...Daddy needs to know more about Honey-sempai's family." Kyoya rose an eyebrow at Tamaki.

"That's about all I have _Mommy."_ He answered sarcastically.

"Do you have her personality?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Yeah! What if she's like those other Zuka freaks?!" Hikaru's voice was panicky as the twins began running around freaking out.

"Guys!" Haruhi yelled, making everyone freeze. "I'm sure she'll be a good person if she's related to Honey-senpai."

"Hmm You're right! Natsu-chan is a really good person!" Honey chirped, appearing next to Haruhi. Mori stood behind him.

"B-but she goes to Lobelia right Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked Honey nodded.

"Yup! She's even part of the Zuka Club!"

It just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

_**1 Week Later**_

"Mmmmmmmmmm..."

Everyone in the Host Club watched Honey as he glared at the double doors. He looked so agitated and expectant that no one wanted to ask what was wrong.

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked up at Mori.

"She said she'd come and she's not here. Is she mad at me?" Tears filled Honey's eyes as the smell of chocolate and mint wafted through the room. Everyone sniffed the air and rushed toward the smell, leaving the hosts confused.

"Let's check it out." Haruhi stated, leading the group out. They soon found themselves in the home economics room where hundreds of students were standing around eat cake.

"Ahh! The smell even attracted the Host Club, who are extremely picky with their sweets!" Whispered someone. This message spread throughout the room incredibly fast, and soon girls were trying to feed them cake.

"Excuse me miss? What's going on in here?" Tamaki asked in his princely voice to the nearest first-year girl. She blushed.

"You haven't heard Tamaki? A famous chef's daughter just transferred from Lobelia and is making everyone Devil's Mint Cake!" She chirped happily, showing him her plate, on which a piece of Dark chocolate cake with a mint crème filling rested. The Host Club eyed the dessert suspiciously.

"It's-!" Mitsukuni was cut off by the door to the back kitchens slamming open, and a flying figure tackling poor Takashi to the ground.

"Natsumi?!" The twins roared in incredibility at the two on the ground. A second person came behind the figure, running this time and yelling "Tao! Share!". At least until she tripped over a spatula laying on the floor with an, "Ah!". Lightning fast, Kyoya caught the girl, saving her from an embarrassing tumble. The girl looked up at him.

"Thank you, Kyoya Ootori." She sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have _another _injury. Kyoya smiled warmly at her as he did with all of his customers.

"It isn't a problem Miss Haninozuka." The twins sighed.

"Ohhhh...Natsumi." They said, looking pleased.

It was true that anyone to see Honey and Natsu might not know that they were related. After all, Mitsu received his mother's fluffy blond hair and father's brown eyes. Natsumi had long, light brown hair from her father that was pulled up into a ponytail and laced with loose black ribbons. She had fluffy bangs, like her brother, but her eyes were a deep violet, even more beautiful a shade than Tamaki's. She didn't wear the traditional uniform, sporting a navy blue pleated miniskirt, a long sleeve button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, knee-high brown boots with a heel a tad taller than normal Ouran girls' shoes. A black tie was tied loosely around her neck and frankly, the twins loved the outfit on her. She, of course, was taller than her older brother, standing at about 5'6 (the heel height included) with long pale legs and a body fitting to a beautiful teenage girl. The scowl on her face did not fit her though.

Pulling away from Kyoya's arms, she stomped over to Takashi and what now the hosts could identify as a girl.

She didn't wear much, just a simple yellow hoodie with orange cat ears on the hood and orange paw designs on the sleeves. Her legs were bear except for her boots, which had no heels and looked made for one that walked on the balls of their feet. A long black tail with a white tip swished from her backside and black and white cat ears twitched on her head. She stared into Takashi's dark eyes with blood red ones and smiled a sharp-toothed grin. Her pure white braids touched the floor on each side of him and red panties flashed the rest of the group.

"Taokaka Bloodedge! You'd best hand over the desserts." Natsumi demanded, crossing her arms. The half-nude girl looked up at her, holding a large platter with slices of cake on it just over Takashi's face.

"Why Best Friend? Tao just wanted a piece..." The girl whined. She stood, Takashi right after.

"I told you you could have _one. _Not the entire batch!" Natsu scolded. Tao handed over the plate, but still took a piece for herself. Natsu giggled and turned to take the plater around when Tamaki blocked her path.

"Hello Princess Natsumi." He flashed her a prince-type look and bowed to her. She rose a brow at him.

"And what can I do for you, Tamaki Suou?"

"Well I believe you had an appointment with our Honey-sempai." She stared at him and then gasped, dropping the slices of cake and did a 180 to meet her brother's short form.

"Natsu-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed finally, hugging his younger sister.

"M-Mitsukuni! I'm sorry, I forgot and got carried away with this new recipe and..." Natsumi gasped after talking a word per millisecond. Honey smiled at her.

"It's fine Natsu-chan! You were making everyone cakes!" She smiled softly at his understanding when a cough sounded from beside the siblings.

"What exactly is this? If you don't mind me asking." Kyoya had taken a slice of his own and was eyeing it and glancing at her.

"Oh not at all! It's called Devil's Mint Cake. I took the original Devil's Food Cake recipe and just replaced the chocolate crème filling with mint." She let go of Honey and stepped toward Kyoya, who was tall enough to have to look down to her.

"What mint did you use?"

"Traditional Japanese mint leaves."

"Isn't that used for tea?"

"Mhm. But I added lemon zest and sugar to make it sweeter and less overwhelming."

"Huh." Kyoya eyed the female Haninozuka. She was an odd girl. So far she'd been as clumsy as a bull in a china shop, forgetful as an old maid, and as genius in cooking as multiple famous chefs he'd known. She smiled at him and looked around.

"Oh! We're out of samples! Tao!" Natsu gasped, saying goodbye to the Host Club members and turning to go back into the kitchen.

"Yes Best Friend-sama!" Tao trotted behind her, walking like a little toy soldier.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi ventured. He kept his eyes trained on the two retreating girls.

"...Yes?"

"That girl had cat parts, didn't she?"

"Yes."


	3. Honey On Strike!

_**Chapter 2**_

"But Honey...? Don't you want any?" One of the princesses asked the small blond boy, holding a slice of his favorite cake to him. He stared at it in longing, but crossed his arms and looked away defiantly, not even acknowledging her. The other hosts watched from behind a couch.

"What's wrong with him boss?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm...not...sure...Kyoya?" Tamaki looked to Kyoya, who sighed.

"He wants me to hire his sister as the new baker. I refused but he won't have any of it. Now I believe he's gone on strike." Everyone deadpanned at him.

"Why won't you hire her Kyoya-sempai?!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yeah, wouldn't she lower the expenses by fifty percent?" Haruhi asked, though he'd already done the calculations.

"And we'll have another daughter to care for!" Tamaki said, a dreamy look in his eye.

"No." Kyoya responded flatly, pushing up his glasses. He knew that hiring Natsumi would decrease his bills immensely, but he still refused. Something about her unsettled him, and he had a habit of staying away from things and people that unsettled him. The look in her eyes had shaken something within Kyoya, and he didn't know what it was. Her presence itself made him hyper-aware of his surroundings.

"Talking about me?" A voice called from the double doors. Kyoya jumped at the voice, his action not unnoticed by Haruhi. Natsumi leaned against the door-jam, arms crossed and smirk gracing her features. Tao poked her head out from behind her, hood down to show her ears and tail swishing back and forth.

"Natsu-chan!" Honey and Tamaki exclaimed, running toward the girls. The twins and Mori followed, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya standing behind a pillar. Haruhi gave him a strange look.

"Kyoya-sempai, by any chance are you...?" He looked at her, surprised at what she was suggesting. In love with Honey's sister? Surely not!

"Absolutely not." He coughed and pushed up his glasses, the glare from the lights hiding his panicked expression. He turned and joined the others.

_Kyoya-sempai isn't acting like himself...It's so obvious that he's lying. ~he he he _Haruhi thought to herself as she held in a laugh at how childish the Demon Host was acting.

* * *

"No." Natsumi said flatly, mimicking a certain glasses-wearing boy. The others had tried to persuade her into baking for the club, but she was stubborn.

"Why not Natsu-chan?" Honey asked for the third time. She gave the same answer.

"I don't want the publicity. You know why Mitsukuni. I can't believe you'd even ask."

"What's wrong with publicity? Wouldn't that be good for your mother?" The twins asked.

All of a sudden, Natsumi tensed and stood abruptly. She turned sharply and left the room without saying a word, leaving Tao staring after her. The cat girl looked back at the twins.

"Picking on Best Friend can be fun, but you aren't allowed to bring up Snake Lady. It hurts Best Friend's feelings." She also stood and scampered after Natsu, the hosts still slightly confused.

"Honey-sempai?" They turned for an explanation. The small boy was looking down and fidgeting.

"Mother and Natsu-chan don't get along. Mom doesn't approve of Natsu's way of baking and that's why she came home and left Mom in America." He mumbled, not meeting the others' eyes. Haruhi looked to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai. Go persuade Natsumi-sempai to join us." She demanded. His eyebrow rose at the request.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her! Go!" The twins made a 'shoo shoo' motion with their hands. Kyoya stared at the three, sighed, snapped his black notebook closed, and went after the brown-haired girl.

* * *

"Best Friend? It's okay Best Friend! Tao can kill Ice Man, Thing One and Two, and Crossdresser! Even Moron! Even though Tao thinks Moron is funny, she'll get rid of him for Best Friend, yep yep!" Tao cried against the doors to the home economics classroom. Natsumi had locked herself inside, not even allowing her best friend/surrogate little sister into the kitchen.

"That's nice of you Tao, but you can't afford another law suit." She responded, a small smile forming on her lips. The girl had already had three legal issues since arriving in Japan. They were lucky the Haninozuka family had the best lawyers money could buy.

"Then why can't Tao come in? Ice Man is in there!" Tao yelled indignantly. Natsu's eyes widened as she thought of who 'Ice Man' would be.

"Is she referring to me?" Natsumi whirled around.

"Kyoya Ootori?!"

"Do you always call people by their full names?" He asked, pushed up his glasses. She blushed.

"N-No. Just when I am not well acquainted with someone. *** Cough * **Speaking of which, how did you get in here?" Kyoya had backed her into the doors, with Tao on the other side wondering why her best friend would let in Ice Man and not her.

"They sent me to persuade you into joining." His face was an inch away and she glared.

"I don't want to join. I don't need something like that right now, and I don't need to be _persuaded by _the Shadow King." She huffed indignantly, though a blush had spread across her cheeks.

"We'll see." Kyoya chuckled darkly.


	4. A Baker's Diagnosis

_**Chapter 3**_

A pleasant, sugary smell filled the third music room, turning the boring events of Monday into something exciting. The girls occupying the room chattered loudly, asking their hosts stupid questions that will probably end up on the internet later.

"I can't believe you had a _kitchen _in here Tamaki!" A girl with a certain carp-look about her gushed to the Prince. He just smiled softly at her,

"I begged my father to allow one. After all, we must keep our newest edition to the club happy." He answered in the most modest way possible, which wasn't at all. But still the girls around him showered praise and admiration, that is, until the door to the kitchen opened, sending another wave of sugary-sweet smells into the room. A certain girl trotted from the kitchen, rolling a tray covered in sweets of all varieties.

Tao struggled to remember which table each sweet dessert went to. She expertly found the Hitachiin twins, and placed a platter of small crepes in front of them. The boys smiled at her and she was about to start talking, then remembered that Natsumi had told her not to speak to the hosts until _after_ every girl had left. She checked to make sure her ears and tail were concealed in the maid's outfit she wore and pranced to Honey-sempai's table.

_ Best Friend said the only cakes go to Fluffly Onii-chan. Wow, there's so many...~nyan _Her fingers inched toward the iced cakes, but she quickly pulled them back. Natsu had said that if she didn't steal any of these, Tao would get a special surprise. Tao loved surprises, especially food.

"What did you bring me my princess?" Tamaki asked as Tao rolled the cart over to him.

"Moron gets truffles!" She blurted before she could stop herself. Placing the Dark Chocolate Green Tea Truffles on the table, she scurried off to Haruhi.

"Tapioca pudding?" Haruhi asked as the tray was placed. Tao nodded and moved on.

She placed the tray of Ichigo Daifuku in front of the Shadow King, who gave her a questioning look.

"Attention Please!" The twins called. Everyone went silent and the boys pulled Natsumi up onto a vacant table. She smiled and waved.

"Hello, I'm the baker. I'd like to explain the desserts that have been designated to each host." One of the twins handed her a crepe.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are loved by generally anyone, just like crepes. They sometimes have a hard outer shell but inside they're really sweet." The guests laughed as the next sweet was handed to her. The cake.

"M-_Honey-sempai _is all around sweet and adorable. Everyone can't help but love him or cake. Tamaki has truffles because he's trying to be sophisticated. This dessert is Dark chocolate (the most sophisticated chocolate) and green tea powder, which is extremely traditional. But the flavors it creates combined are weird, just like our Prince." Everyone was laughing now, even Tamaki.

"Haruhi is a very simple person, so I felt that Tapioca would suit him." She coughed a little on the 'him' part. Natsumi had never been good at lying.

Now she looked at Kyoya, who pushed up his glasses expectantly. She blushed, remembering what had happened that day when he'd recruited her.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_"We'll see." Kyoya chuckled darkly, pinning Natsumi to the stove, one of many, and leaned close._

_ "O-Oot-" She stammered, but he cut her off._

_ "I don't want your pet to hear me saying this." He looked directly into her eyes, dark meeting light, and began whispering his plan into her ear._

_ He would make sure no one outside of Japan, outside of _Ouran _if she wanted, would never know about her doings in the clubroom. She'd have complete creative freedom, as long as there were no experiments that could endanger a host or guest. Tao would be taken in as well. And finally, if she wanted, he'd pay her a small salary to bake for them._

_ When he was done he pulled away and waited for her answer. She sighed._

_ "One condition. A kitchen in the music room and you've got a deal."_

_ "That can be arranged."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Kyoya is like Strawberry Daifuku. He's sort of sour, but he's a sweet person." She smiled in his direction. "Even if he tries hard not to be."

All the girls were ooh-ing and going over to talk to different hosts, as if Natsumi's diagnosis had changed their favorites. Tamaki got even more fans, while the twins' increased as well. Even Kyoya got new callers.

"That was cool Natsu-chan!" Honey exclaimed after the festivities were over.

"Thanks Mitsu."

"I agree, and it seems we'll have new customers." Kyoya's form appeared behind the siblings.

"It's good to have your input Kyoya." For a moment he thought she was being sarcastic, but her smile told him otherwise.

"So, what was it like, going to Lobellia's Natsumi-san?" One of Hunny's customers asked. Natsumi flashed back to her Lobellia days, remembering quite well how it had been.

* * *

_ "Nana, please show us what you have prepared for today." Benibara droned. Twitching at her nickname, Natsumi placed her basket of muffins on the table and listened to everyone swoon._

_ "Just delightful!"_

_ "They're delicious!"_

_ "Nana-chan! I've fallen for you!"_

* * *

She looked up, seeing the customers' expectant faces, and scratched the back of her neck.

"It's...very different than Ouran." Was all she could say. Next to her, Haruhi nodded in understanding.


	5. Enter Temporary Love Rival!

_**Chapter 4**_

"Tamaki?" A small, blond customer asked as she sipped her tea. Tamaki turned his charming smile to her, his low ponytail falling across his shoulder.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Natsumi-san doesn't seem to be working in the kitchen today." She nodded to the club's baker, who was distributing traditional tea cakes from her serving cart, her traditional kimono swishing around her. Tamaki chuckled.

"That's right. We had to order today's deserts."

"But why?"

"Natsu-chan doesn't like making traditional deserts, and we respect her wishes. So today she's on the floor!" He explained happily.

The Host club was decorated like a tea house, and each member was dressed to celebrate the new year.

Tamaki's was the shiniest, with his metallic kimono and purple obi. Kyoya's was a deeper brown, the Twin's wore matching blue kimono's with florals on the fabric, Hunny wore a green and pink one with orange details, and Mori's was a simple dark blue with a brown obi. Haruhi looked more feminine than usual in her green and purple kimono.

Across the room, the Twins sat bragging about the kimonos, when they noticed a high male population in the room.

"Hey Kyoya...why are there so many guys?" They asked bluntly, not even bothering to whisper. Kyoya, who had originally been buried in his notebook, looked up. Guys were prowling around the club room, and he vaguely remembered receiving payment from most of them. He'd been too busy watching Natsumi try to tie her obi by herself. It was crooked and tilted at an angle now.

"They must be here to see Natsu-chan and Tao-chan!" Mitsukuni said, still wiping leftover tears from his face from when he'd lost his sandal.

Natsumi wore a light blue silk kimono with a red obi tied in a large bow at the back, showing off her curves. The shoulders of the fabric were loose, showing of her collar bone and the red ribbon tied around her throat. She'd replaced the black ribboned ponytail with two high pigtails held with red ribbons, and a red flower was pinned in her bangs.

Taokaka was dressed as a shrine maiden. Natsumi had made her brush out her hair and leave it down, and she was constantly explaining her heritage to curious customers as her ears and tail swished and twitched.

The twins shrugged and went back to their duties for awhile, while Kyoya eyed the males, a spark of jealousy lighting in him.

Natsumi circled the room giving out cakes, a tail of guys following her almost like a conga line. She slipped into her Zuka club role, the oblivious but subtly sweet one. Every once in a while she would offer them a cake and they would gush over her.

She was turning a corner when she felt a warm wall press against her back.

"Your bow is crooked Natsumi." Kyoya whispered into her ear, tugging the bow around her waist with one hand. The other was placed on her hip to keep her still. She blushed and turned her face to him.

"The Archery team's practice ran late so I didn't have time to check that everything was straight." She explained, voice steady even though he was very close to her. His hands didn't move.

"Then it was good that I was here to help you." He smirked lightly, moving off to advertise more Host club products before she could say anything else. Her heart pumped loudly in her chest.

The customers around them had mixed reactions about this exchange. The girls giggled and whispered about how lucky she was, while the boys grumbled about Kyoya's boldness. Natsumi blushed at the attention and offered the audience more tea cakes.

* * *

Awhile later, after the room had become quite empty, the hosts stood around talking to each other but grew quiet when they noticed a girl creeping outside the door.

The twins tried to persuade her in, but were beaten back by Tamaki. He used his charm, and was smacked in the face.

"Moron-friend!" Tao yelled, running over to the blond at the same time Natsumi walked around the corner asking what was going on.

The girl then began ranting about Tamaki not being the Princely character of the club and calling him names. The other members stood behind him, completely shocked. But as soon as she spotted a certain boy with glasses, she completely changed.

"Kyoya 3!"

* * *

"Fiance?" Natsumi scoffed. She knew of Renge Hashokuji. Her mother and Renge's father had had a business meeting when he'd visited New York once. She was nothing to be impressed by.

Tamaki was sulking next to her on the ground, angry that Kyoya had kept something from him. The other members were interrogating Renge and listening to her story of "Love At First Sight". Even Tao was sitting on the couch next to her.

When she was done, Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. None of that could possibly be true. After all, Kyoya _was _type AB. He'd never be caught doing any of those things.

Kyoya, on the other had, quickly voiced his analysis of the situation and explained that he'd never met Renge at all before now, causing the other members to sigh in relief.

Now everyone was gathered around. Natsumi had chosen to sit on Kyoya's other side with Renge on the other and Tao sat between the twins across from them.

As Renge gushed over him, Natsumi and the twins kept rolling their eyes in distaste and growled as she decided to become the manager.

Natsumi scoffed again when Kyoya whispered to Tamaki that Renge was an important client to his father, and that they just all should put up with her. When he noticed her reaction he glanced at her.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Not at all! It will be a pleasure working with her." She retorted sweetly.


	6. Fanservice Fail

_**Chapter 5**_

Tamaki was at it again, justifying Renge's appearance as a chance to bring out Haruhi's femininity. The twins were confused.

"But don't Natsu-chan and Tao-chan already do that?" They asked. Tamaki shook his head. Natsumi rose an eyebrow from between he and Kyoya. Tao mewed from her position between the twins. They'd become the Trouble Trio in the weeks they'd known each other.

"Natsu-chan may act feminine, but she's less than we think." He explained. Now everyone looked confused. Kyoya sighed and opened his black book.

"Captain of the Archery team and Cooking Club. Knows four languages: Japanese, English, Korean, and Chinese. You are heavily skilled with a katana, more so than your hand-to-hand combat, which matches your brother's skill. Your best subject is honors Chemistry, Biology and Home Economics." He read off. Natsumi shrugged.

"So?"

"Half of those things aren't suited for girls!" Tamaki announced. "You should be in the Craft Club and going to Poetry readings! Getting excited about Literature class!"

"And you aren't in the first year class." Kyoya added.

Natsumi huffed, muttering that she was way more impressive than the Poetry club members.

"And Tao-chan..." The blonde looked at the little cat girl, who sat Indian-style on the couch, unintentionally flashing her panties at them again. At this point, none of the Hosts could care less. "Is herself."

The others shrugged as Renge peeped her head in, holding some cookies.

Tamaki tried to work his charm once more, and was quickly shut down as Renge made it clear that she had made the cookies for Kyoya. Despite this, Honey, Natsu, Tao, Haruhi and the twins had secured one.

As Renge chased Honey around like a demon, and was chased by Tao for chasing Honey, The twins molested Haruhi, and Natsumi bit into her cookie. She quickly spit it out.

_ Too much sugar and they're definitely burnt. She thinks this is acceptable to give to a man?! _She thought angrily, glaring at the manager. It was almost a slap in the face since Natsu was the baker in the Club.

She was about to stomp over and tell her off when the brunette suddenly started ranting about them all being lukewarm and ruining her precious Kyoya's business.

She announced Honey as the baby-faced thug and Mori his sidekick, causing Honey to cry and hug on Natsumi, who was yelling that Mitsukuni was _not _a delinquent. The twins sweatdropped at their Basketball image, and everyone kind of shrugged at Haruhi, who's image was accurate since in a way Kyoya was blackmailing her about money. Tamaki was the only one game to try his Lonely Prince role, while Kyoya apparently was perfect as could be.

"And as for you two...!" The manager-turned-dictator turned to Natsumi and Taokaka.

"Us? Even we need to be changed?!" Natsu exclaimed. Renge folded her arms and gave her a haughty look.

"Of course! Natsumi will be the fru-fru girly girl that secretly loves fighting in her brother's gang!" Natsumi gaped. "And Tao-chan will be a fluffy, innocent catgirl who is also a genius!"

Everyone looked over at Tao, who was batting at Natsu's hair ribbons, completely oblivious to the conversation. Renge coughed.

"Now then! Let's get started!"

"This is going to be interesting." Natsu sighed.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Natsumi deadpanned. She was dressed in black knee-socks, a brown, white, and black plaid mini skirt, and a white dress shirt with puffy shoulders and frilly accents. The hair team had pulled her hair down and braided one section with a red bow, and the makeup team had put blush on her to make her look permanently, shy. Renge had tried to persuade her to wear a matching frilly head band, but with a glare Natsu had sent her running to make over Tao.

She'd dressed Tao in a uniform identical to Natsumi's, but left her hair alone. They made her put in contacts to change her red eyes to a bright iridescent blue and gave her a pair of fake glasses and a book with no writing in it, though the cover said _The Grapes of Wrath._

"Bestfriend, why are the grapes angry? Did Demon Lady make them wear these clothes too?" She had asked Natsu innocently. Her friend giggled and nodded.

"You need to flip over your attackers and land behind them! Then, while they're looking around, slash them with your sword!" Renge yelled enthusiastically from next to the director.

"This skirt is too short! I'll flash my underwear!" Natsu yelled back, not caring that the other members of the Host Club wear finished preparing and were waiting for her filming session to end. They all blushed except for Kyoya, who shot them all a "Look and you'll die." glare when Renge said that it would be edited out if her panties were caught on camera.

Still huffing about being dragged into all of this, Natsumi consented and, after having to flash the camera and the staff twice, finally ended her filming.

She changed places with the Twins, who still had to wait until a temporary basketball court set had been set up. She was about to change, but Renge stopped her.

"You might have to make another appearance, so just stay that way. K3?" She chirped. Natsumi breathed deeply through her nose and nodded with a smile.

"I thought you'd be use to this since you were an actress in New York." A voice said. Natsu turned to meet Kyoya's eyes, hidden by glasses with glare from the sun.

"I didn't do movies. I was a stage actress, and I only did it to put on my application for Lobellia. Plus, I've never had to wear a miniskirt and flip just to give a fanservice panty-shot."

Kyoya's face flushed a little. "Fanservice?"

"I already know Renge won't edit it out. She wants to bring in male customers so she's making me provide fanservice. I'm surprised you didn't realize Kyoya." She explained. A thread of anger pulled through Kyoya's body and settled in his brain, and he watched the other filming sessions with a hardened expression.

After awhile, Natsu and Tao decided to go see what Haruhi was doing, and walked around the building to see Renge and Haruhi both being pushed into some equipment by two sons of Yakuza. Tao looked at the two guys and smiled evilly.

"Demon Lady is annoying, but if you mess with Bestfriend's friends the you will die!" She pounced at them, but Natsumi stepped on her tail to keep her from attacking. Tao yelped and pouted.

"They were probably provoked Tao, its not their fault." Natsu said, glancing at the two on the ground. The two Yakuza guys nodded and held their hands up. The other members ran around the corner to see Tao hissing and snapping at the guys and Haruhi hunched over.

Tamaki took one look at Haruhi's tears and grabbed one of the guys violently. Then they all explained that Renge had started things. After the two guys had run off, Tamaki asked Haruhi if she was okay. She was fine, only her contact had fallen out.

Renge yelled that the cameraman had better've gotten that on camera. The man gave her a thumbs up. She then started gushing that all the scene need was narration when Kyoya smashed the camera's lens with a large rock. Renge's and Natsumi's eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." He glared lightly. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge, _please_ stop being such a pest."

Renge stared at him before bursting into tears, yelling about how he shouldn't be acting that way. Tamaki then told her that that wasn't Kyoya at all, which just made her even more sad. Then Haruhi gave her a "Really get to know the person you like" talk.

* * *

The fangirls were almost overwhelming. They were all gushing about the film and how great everyone was, even Tao and Natsumi.

"You both looked so glamorous on camera!" A group gushed at the two. Natsumi blushed and thanked them, though they were just as confused as the other members. Kyoya explained that he'd kept the footage even after he'd broken the lens.

"Naturally I cut out the violent scene. And Natsumi's fanservice shot." He added. Natsumi sighed in relief, but her fanboys were not as pleased.

"Ootori you shouldn't have cut out something for the fans! We wanted to see!" They yelled. Kyoya shut them up with a death glare, making Natsumi laugh.

And then Renge returned, with a new love for Haruhi...which is pretty awkward.


	7. Is One-Sided Incest Even Possible?

_**Chapter 6**_

"Natsumi-san!" A voice called out. Natsumi turned in the hall, coming face to face with one of her classmates.

"Koyuki-kun?" She said, looking down at the short boy. The two had been lab partners in Chemistry since the semester had started.

"W-would you go out with me?!" He practically yelled. Everyone in the hall froze and started whispering. Natsumi blushed.

"Uhh...That's really nice of you Koyuki-kun, but I think we should just be friends." She responded awkwardly. Vaguely, she though that getting confessed to by a girl was a lot less awkward.

"Oh. Well, um...thank you for responding anyway!" He yelled back, bowing deeply. She chuckled uncomfortably and bowed back before fast-walking to her next class.

* * *

"Did you hear?" A customer whispered to Kaoru later that afternoon. He shook his head.

"Natsumi-chan was confessed to this morning!" She giggled. The younger twin's eyes widened, and he turned to tell Hikaru, who told Mori, who whispered to Hunny, who happily informed Haruhi, who accidentally let it slip to Tamaki, who started wailing and yelling it to the whole world. This is how Kyoya found out and frankly, he wasn't pleased.

"What's going on?" The subject of chatter had emerged from the kitchen at the King's request, clad in a white apron that had smears of different colored frostings on it.

"M-Mommy is upset." Tamaki stammered in a whisper. Natsumi's eyebrows furrowed and she looked over at the glasses-wearing male. He sat straight in a chair at his usual work area, looking normal and typing away at his computer. But, a threatening aura pulsed from him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Boss told him about you getting a confession." Kaoru said. Hikaru chuckled.

"Told? He practically screamed it around the room." He scoffed, and they both started snickering. She blushed.

"You should go fix him." Haruhi said, coming up beside her.

"Why me?!"

"He's upset about _you_, isn't he?"

She had a point there.

Sighing, Natsumi walk over to the Shadow King, wowing the members with her lack of caution.

"Kyoya?" She tapped his shoulder and saw him flinch at his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Wanting to see his face, she leaned on the table, blocking his laptop screen. He met her eyes, showing cold onyx.

"No." He answered bluntly, causing her to blink at his honesty.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, smiling at his cold expression.

"His name." It wasn't a question or order, just an honest suggestion. Her eye twitched.

"You sounded like my mother just now." She chuckled. Before she could say anything else, The clubroom doors were kicked open.

A brown-haired middle school student wearing glasses stomped in, scanning the room until his eyes landed on Natsumi.

"Nana-chan..." The boy growled. Natsumi smiled and waved.

"Hi Chika."

"Who is the fiend that confessed to you?! I'll kill him!" Her younger brother cried. He ran up to her and hugged her around the waste, much to Kyoya's annoyance.

"How did you find out?" She gasped.

"A couple of my classmates visit the high school." He explained. He looked around, and apparently Kyoya looked suspicious, because he yelled, "It was you wasn't it?! Die!"

Hunny was there in split second to block the youngest Haninozuka. Natsumi held the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"It wasn't Kyoya, Chika. It was a friend of mine." She told him as she pulled him away from Kyoya by the ear.

"Chika-chan is really protective of Natsu-chan isn't he?" Haruhi voiced as the hosts gathered around. Chika's ears pricked and he turned.

"Of course I am! Have you looked at her? Beautiful eyes, perfectly soft hair," He touched Natsumi's ponytail. "Legs to die for, and her breasts!" His hand touched her chest. This was about all that Kyoya could stand, and he grabbed the middle schooler's wrist.

"Siblings shouldn't touch each other in that way." He hissed through clenched teeth. Chika glared and tugged away from him.

"Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean I'm out of the running!" He shouted defiantly. The customers stared, causing the young Haninozuka to blush and run out of the room.

The other hosts turned to their baker, who was straightening her clothes and grumbling to herself.

"Meany sneaks into Bestfriend's bed sometimes." Tao said randomly. This turned Tamaki into a protective father, who was aggressively advising Hunny to put a shock collar on Chika. Kyoya was already looking at the most effective ones.


	8. LovelyEcchi Beach Trip!

_**Chapter 7**_

"The beach? Why the beach?" Tao asked. She was familiar with the beach. It was a beautiful place mostly made of sand and salt water, but sometimes there were trees and caves to explore. She use to go fishing with her friends there.

"Tamaki wants to go because Haruhi likes beaches." Natsumi responded, loosening her tie and undoing the first two buttons on her shirt. Satisfied, she checked to make sure everything she needed for the Host Club's beach trip had been packed. She planned on leaving for the beach as soon as she changed after school.

As she laced her boots, she could practically hear the gears in Tao's head turning. It was only a matter of time until even she figured out that...

"Bestfriend? Moron and Crossdresser are like you and Ice Man aren't they?" Natsu sat straight up, surprised by Tao's words.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Tao blinked innocently.

"Well, Ice Man is always watching you and teasing you. Moron does that too!"

"That may be true Tao. But Tamaki wants to _date _Haruhi."

"Whassat?"

"Like...kissing and holding hands."

"Ice Man wants to date you?! Ew!"

"Tao that's not what I-" Natsu was cut off by Jared **(Butler Jared's reappearance! Muwahaha! I bet you forgot about him ;) )** entering the room.

"Miss, the car is outside." He announced.

"Maidman guess what! Ice Man wants to date Bestfriend!" Tao yelled. Jared stared at the cat in shock. Natsu had already translated all of Tao's nicknames to him so that he wasn't confused all of the time. So he knew quite well who Tao was talking about.

"Does your mother know?!" He gaped. He looked at his mistress, who was blushing, slightly panicked. Natsu mimicked his look and laughed awkwardly.

"T-Tao just took my words wrong Jared. You really didn't hear the whole conversation." She responded. Her butler sighed.

"You know if you start a relationship I have to tell Miss Hoshina right?" He said cautiously. Natsumi rolled her eyes. That fact was the only reason she pretended to not notice Kyoya's hints at his feelings. She'd rather keep him and the others in the dark about the wrath that which belongs to Hoshina Haninozuka.

"Of course I know Jared. That's enough too keep me asexual, I promise." She retorted cheekily. Jared cracked a smile. She picked up her bag and lead the way to the car.

* * *

"Tao likes the beach!" Tail swishing playfully, Tao yelled at the top of her lungs as she and Natsumi made their way across the sand to the other hosts.

Natsumi had managed to wrestle her feline friend into a ruched one piece in red, a oversized navy blue sweater with a white anchor on it, and red peep-toe wedges. She herself wore a black bikini striped with mesh with black wedges under an oversized green and pink sweater with brown polka dots. They each carried their own beach bag and had their hair pulled into high buns.

"Natsu-chan! Tao-chan!" The Twins yelled from the water. They waved furiously and ran onto the sand as the other hosts spotted them. But, as the only responsible one in the club, Natsumi frowned.

"I can't believe you guys skipped classes again. You have the whole weekend!" She scolded as they neared. Tamaki had set up base in the middle of the beach, which was emptying in population as it was nearing four o' clock and families were retreating to their hotels for indoor pool fun.

She walked over to Haruhi, who was clad in shorts and an ugly yellow sweatshirt, and pulled out her beach towel, a blue and green colored turtle towel, and Tao's, a Rilakkuma-themed towel.

The layout of Tamaki's base was this: towels/chairs from left to right were Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Renge (how she found out about the trip no one knew), Haruhi, Natsumi, and Tao

"Well they dragged me here." Haruhi grumbled, but Natsu could see the happiness glint in the other girl's eyes.

* * *

On the other side of Tamaki, The Twins were trying to discreetly see Natsumi and Tao's bathing suits. They'd already seen Renge's, who looked nice, but on the fact that she was cosplaying, they called it void. Noticing their sketchy expressions, Kyoya glared at them until they explained.

"Our mom told us that girls that look nice in uniforms either look even better in a swim suit or really bad." Kaoru said. Kyoya rose an eyebrow.

"And you want to see if Natsumi looks bad in one?" Hikaru nodded and they went back to watching, but both girls were delaying the removal of their sweaters.

All of a sudden, Hunny glomped on Kaoru's head to join the conversation that for some reason Tamaki and Renge were eavesdropping on.

"Its true! Natsu-chan looks good in everything! She dressed as a snail once for Chika's birthday and even the dads were saying she was cute!" Hunny offered. Just imagining the younger Natsumi was enough to make all three males' faces go red.

"Do you want Tao to help?" Hikaru was now glomped on as well, this time by the cat girl who had shed her sweater and shoes. The Twins looked at her and swooned.

"Tao your so cute!" Kaoru gushed. Hikaru complimented her choice in swimwear and her pale skin. Tao reveled in the compliments, but quickly devised a plan with Hunny.

* * *

Natsumi was deep in a conversation with Haruhi about the anatomy of the Giant Tuna when they were interrupted by Tao glomping them from behind.

"Bestfriend! Tao wants to play!" She whined, making both victims laugh. Then, out of no where, Hunny ran up to them holding a watergun.

"Tao-chan! I'll play with you!" He sprayed the gun, hitting all three girls with icy water that seeped into the fabric of their clothes. They all shrieked girlishly, and Tao playfully ran after Hunny, which was really their way of escaping.

In a flash, Natsumi was standing and her sweater was pulled off, showing off her swim suit and her pale, sun-warmed skin. Not expecting a bikini, the Twins and Tamaki broke into nosebleeds, while Kyoya settled for a face as red as the blood dripping from his friends' noses at the sight of her bare stomach. Haruhi was standing also, shivering from the coldness of the water.

"Do you not have a suit Haruhi?" Natsumi asked. Haruhi shook her head and explained that even though she liked the beach, she didn't like swimming and hadn't packed one. Natsumi smiled and pulled a piece of ruffled fabric from her bag, grabbed Haruhi's wrist, and pulled her to one of the changing tents.

"That was..." Tamaki stammered.

"Totally worth it." The twins finished, earning a slap from Kyoya.

A few minutes later, The group spotted the two girls walking back. Haruhi was now dressed in a light pink one piece covered in ruffles. Tamaki, who'd just cleaned up his blood, started leaking again. It was a fantasy come true.

And then they were sitting again, and spent the rest of the afternoon sunbathing and chattering with each other and oddly enough, Renge, who'd patched up her relationship with Natsumi by offering a larger budget for the club's kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the club members had retreated from the beach and taken refuge in the mansion that had been bought by Tamaki so that they could have multiple visits. They had eaten dinner together, then the Trouble Trio ran to the den to play video games, Mori and Hunny to their rooms to sleep, and Tamaki and Kyoya chose to have coffee on the veranda. Natsumi, Haruhi, and Renge hid themselves in the library.

All the girls had changed into pjs, since the boys only needed to put on shirts and it was nearing 11. Tao wore her usual red tank top and plaid shorts with her red fluffy slippers, and her hair stayed in it's bun. Natsumi had on a gray silk camisole with black lace edging with matching shorts and Panda boot slippers. She'd brushed her hair and left it down, and the brown locks fell in loose curls from her bun. Haruhi wore pajamas she'd bought on sale, a Minnie Mouse tank and matching shorts and pink/white pinstriped slippers. Renge wore American pajamas and puffy pink Hello Kitty boot slippers.

While Renge flipped through the vast stacks of fashion magazines, the other two snuggled into opposite chairs to read real books. For awhile they all read in comfortable silence, until they heard the door creak and Kyoya's head became visible.

"Natsumi. Renge. Come here." He commanded. The two exchanged looks but complied, following the Shadow King out. Once they were all in the hall, Kyoya violently pushed Tamaki inside and closed the door, confusing the two girls.

He must have noticed their expressions because he said, "Tamaki is going to confess to Haruhi."

"Really?!" They whisper-yelled. He nodded, which made them giggle. Then Renge stretched.

"Well then, we should probably leave." She winked and started walking towards her room. "Goodnight."

As soon as she was around the corner, Kyoya pushed Natsumi against the wall and kissed her deeply. She gasped and opened her eyes wide when he pulled away.

"W-w-"

"If I kiss you like this, you can't pretend not to notice me." He breathed, leaning forward to kiss her again. Still a little shocked, she kissed back and parted her lips. Kyoya groaned at the softness of her tongue and bit her lip lightly.

When they'd both ran out of air, they pulled away, both panting. Her fingers were tangled in the softness of his hair, and he had her by the hips, where his thumbs had pushed her top up just enough to rub circles into her bare skin. She mewled at the burning sensation she felt as he moved his talented mouth to her earlobe.

"Ky-Kyoya." She gasped into his ear.

"Mmm?"

"T-Tao can...hear." He froze and looked into her eyes. His usual cold expression had been replaced with something that smoldered and made a shiver run up Natsumi's spine.

"And that matters how?"

Reluctantly, she told him about her mother's rule, and that Tao couldn't keep a secret from anyone, even her. She was a lot similar to Tamaki in that light.

Still pressed against her, Kyoya thought over this information.

"Do not think she'll like me?" He whispered, still aware that they were in the hall. Natsumi shook her head.

"It's not that. We just...don't have a very friendly relationship." She responded. He could understand that above everything else. His own relationship with his father was a prime example. Sighing, he kissed her again, keen on not letting her escape.

"I'll take care of it, so do what makes you happy." He muttered, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and kissed him, then gasped as he started dragging her down the hall.

"Where're we going?" She asked. He looked back at her, the normal Kyoya showing through his dark smirk.

"My room. Obviously."


	9. She Has Tamed The Shadow King!

_**Chapter 8**_

Sunlight filtered through the non-curtained windows of the Host Club's beach mansion. The members were all still asleep, as it was 7 in morning and none of them would even think about waking up that early. Except Haruhi, but there was nothing that required her to be awake at such an ungodly hour. But since she'd turned 15, Natsumi has been an early-bird. Her friends from New York had told her she was an old person inside.

This morning however, our heroine didn't want to get up to bake breakfast pastries and battle with Tao's stubbornness to sleep until noon. She took a deep breath and snuggled herself deeper in the bed's soft sheets, until she realized she wasn't as warm as she had been when she fell asleep.

Peeking one eye open, she located her source of warmth, who'd tucked the comforter around himself to separate them. Typical sleeping form for the Shadow King, despite the fact that he hadn't been able to keep his hands or mouth off of her the night before.

Now fully awake, Natsumi pouted and tugged the sheet gently from under him, then slid next to him. When their skin touched, Kyoya's eyelids squeezed together before reluctantly opening into slits that glared. She blushed at the daggers aimed at her.

"Don't be mean. You didn't look at me like that last night." She whispered, even though they were the only two occupying the giant room. His muscles twitched at her words and the glare softened. She'd succeeded in taming the Shadow Beast, reducing him into a sleepy cub, and he pulled her closer while closing his eyes. He was pleasantly sore all over, as was she, and she could just hear a low growl of content come from him.

"You need to get up right?" He yawned and met her eyes. His onyx orbs were still clouded with sleep, but they were slowly becoming aware. She sighed and ran one hand through the side of his hair that had been ruffled by the pillow.

"I probably should. Tamaki put me in charge of breakfast for the others." She wrapped one leg around his waist and pressed her nose against his neck.

"Then we should get up." He groaned and stretched before untangling himself from her. She grumbled but got up anyway, putting on her slippers and moving toward the door.

"Wait." He said, grabbing his clothes and following her. She giggled.

"I have to take a shower Kyoya."

"It will be better for the water bill if we take a couple shower." He shot back, pushing her toward her room.

* * *

The hosts slowly started pouring into the dining room, each having a heart attack at the sight of Kyoya sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop. Even Hunny came down all by himself, which added to the group's shock.

"Kyoya...you're awake?" Tamaki asked cautiously, as if he thought Kyoya might be sleep-working.

"Of course I'm awake. Everyone else is as well." The Shadow King answered, not looking up from his screen. He was right. The only one that hadn't been lured down by the smell of food was Tao. Which was odd on the fact that she worshipped food more than even Natsumi.

Speaking of Natsumi, she backed out of the kitchen holding two platters of pastries, while two maids brought the other food items. She was dressed in a mint colored button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and white shorts. She was currently barefoot, as the matching mint pumps weren't suited for cooking.

"Where's Tao?" She asked as the others dug in. They were all mesmerized by the delicious taste of everything, even the omelets.

"She's still asleep in the den." The twins mumbled around bacon. Sighing, she left her full plate and juice to go wake her friend, and Kyoya watched her from the corner of his eye. Once she was gone, everyone leaned forward and stared at the raven-haired boy.

"What." He sighed, closing the laptop.

"What happened with you and Natsu-chan last night?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes at his best friend, who stared back at him, unfazed.

"What did you hear?" He shot back.

"Tao-chan told us she saw you taking Natsu to your room last night." Kaoru told him nonchalantly. Haruhi glared.

"Kyoya-sempai..." She growled.

"Natsu-chan was really happy this morning though right Takashi?" Hunny laughed suddenly. He'd been so focused on eating that the others just thought he wasn't listening. Mori grunted.

"So you _didn't_ take advantage of her?" Hikaru asked, still unsure. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"If by that you mean that _I _was the one dragging someone out of bed because she didn't want to leave, then yes. I took full advantage of her, and she took advantage of me."

* * *

"Yah, Tao. Get up." Natsumi deadpanned, throwing a pillow at her friend's face. The girl jolted upright, hissing and tore the pillow to shreds, making Natsumi laugh.

"Tamaki is going to be mad about that."

"Bestfriend! Your alive!" In an instant, Tao was hugging her best friend, who laughed harder.

"Did you think I was dead?" She chuckled.

"Tao thought Ice Man was going to date you in his room so she listened. But you were making pain noises!" She frowned at Natsumi's blush. "You're really quiet when you're dying Bestfriend. Tao really couldn't hear you sometimes! Tao was gonna help you, but she fell asleep. Please forgive her!"

"You're forgiven." Natsu choked, embarrassed.

"But did you have fun dating Ice Man?" Tao asked suddenly as they walked down the hall. Natsu blushed again.

"Yeah. It was really good." She smirked.

* * *

"Tell me!" Natsumi whined, pulling on Kyoya's arm. The couple was walking through the streets of the beach town close to the mansion, shopping for souvenirs to bring back for the customers. Natsumi had tried to get Tao to come, but she complained that it was too hot. The Twins wouldn't go without Tao, and Hunny and Mori went back to the beach. Tamaki and Haruhi went on a beach date, and Renge...well, Natsumi didn't bother to ask.

"I won't." Kyoya responded. He'd been the only one willing to go with her, mostly because he saw it as an opportunity to be alone somewhere other than his room. She smirked at him.

"It was the bikini wasn't it? Kaoru told me you almost jumped me when you saw it." She prodded. Kyoya snorted.

"I did _not._ And even though the suit was my breakdown, I liked you way before that." He stopped at a kiosk and eyed a couple of trinkets.

"The customers would like these right?" He turned and held up a shrunken head keychain. Natsumi took one look at it and burst into laughter.

"Kyoya, the customers are girls." He stared at her. "So they like things like this." She held up a cute frog keychain.

"Really? Do you like these?"

"I could go either way really. I'm actually a really indecisive person." She smiled, purchasing a couple of the keychains and announcing that she'd set a spending limit, and nothing else could go over the amount they'd just spent.

"So really. Tell me why you went through all of this to get me." She said seriously. Kyoya sighed and rested his arms on her shoulders from behind.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

He groaned. "Fine. You know how you fell the first time we met?"

"Mm."

"It was the way that you looked at me that time."

"How did I look at you?" She turned her head, confused. He smiled a little.

"Like you would have rather fallen to the floor than be caught by anyone else." He whispered. Natsumi giggled.

"For an AB bloodtype you're really cheesy Kyoya!" He stepped away from her and fixed his glasses, his face slightly red.

"You wanted to know. And it should stay in your memory, because I'm never saying it again." He grumbled, which only made Natsumi pout.

"That's not fair Kyoya! I didn't say it wasn't cute!"


	10. Epilogue

**End! I think I might make a couple of oneshots for this couple later though...hmmm...**

**PS: If you don't know what song Natsu's ringtone for her mom is, it's When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls.  
**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_ When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star..._

"It's your mother again." Kyoya groaned, trying to roll away from the irritating ringtone. He was trapped by his fiance, who glared at him.

"If I have to answer your phone when your father calls you have to answer my mother." She retorted, sliding his glasses onto his nose. He growled in annoyance and grabbed the phone.

"Yes? Hoshina-san, I'm sure you know It's two-thirty in Japan right now?" He greeted. "Natsumi is asleep right now, what can I do for you?"

Natsumi smirked from where she lay next to him. It really was weird that while her mom didn't get along with her, she was putty to Kyoya. He could make her do anything related to Natsumi. It was likewise with his father. When Natsumi had first met him, he'd begged her to take care of his youngest son. It kind of amused her.

"Yes, yes, I'll get on it then." The raven-haired man clicked the phone shut and went to stand, but Natsumi grabbed his arm.

"What is she making you do now?" She asked drowsily. Kyoya stretched, the muscles in his back rippling.

"She wants me to cosign the transfer of her business to you. She has to have it in by noon today in New York."

"What?" She was to tired to do time conversions. Her boyfriend chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, and I'll be back in five minutes." He said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Kyoya?" She called, pulling the comforter around her. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "I love you."

He smirked. "I love you too. But I already said that I'm not going to tell you how I fell for you."

She pouted and he laughed, closing the door behind him. Rolling over to get comfortable, she giggled when she heard "Tao! What did I tell you about sleeping on my desk?!"


End file.
